Blackout
by Tar Sulion
Summary: Un repentino apagón en la Sala Multipropósito bastaría para cambiar la relación entre Lily y James, Este fic participa del reo temático de abril "Lily&James" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres".


**Disclaimer: **Nada en el universo de Harry Potter es de mi propiedad.

**Aviso:** Este fic participa del reto temático de abril, "Lily & James" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres".

* * *

**Blackout**

Lily Evans no podía encontrar un libro en la biblioteca.

Había estado varias semanas comportándose como una cazadora en busca de un volumen que le ayudaría con un horrible dilema en la asignatura de Pociones. Normalmente mantenía su temperamento a raya, pero el bendito libro supuso tal desafío a la calma de nuestra querida pelirroja que ni siquiera James Potter podía incordiarla más.

Y eso era decir bastante.

Y digo que era decir bastante porque las hormonas a la molesta edad de dieciséis años se comportaban muchas veces como trabajadores sindicalizados que reclamaran por sueldos más altos y mejores condiciones laborales. A veces Lily ni siquiera sabía quién tenía el control de su mente, o ella o los estrógenos. Le daba mucha lata pedir una autorización a un profesor para merodear la Sección Prohibida y, para ser franca con ella misma, no tenía tiempo para revisar estantería por estantería y ver cada uno de los títulos de los libros. El motivo era simple; la condenada tarea era para el día de mañana.

Lily no era una chica proclive a la desesperación, pero esa tarea estaba probando, una y otra vez, que nadie escapaba de los instintos cuando alguien era presionado al límite. Sin embargo, también era cierto que momentos como ese daban lugar a las ideas más brillantes. Y Lily Evans tuvo un instante divino de lucidez en medio de los confusos y tortuosos pensamientos que ya comenzaban a inmiscuirse en su mente.

Cinco minutos más tarde, Lily se paseaba delante de una pared de aspecto sólido, pensando en sus propias necesidades.

_Necesito "Secretos Perdidos de Elaboración de Pociones". Necesito "Secretos Perdidos de Elaboración de Pociones"…_

Lily abrió los ojos.

Como esperaba, una puerta que no estaba segundos atrás, apareció en la pared. Lily, en su apuro, entró a la Sala Multipropósito, esperando hallar una habitación vacía con un libro polvoriento sobre una mesa simple.

No fue el caso.

—Esto tiene que ser una broma —se dijo la pelirroja en voz alta.

Frente a ella se extendía una biblioteca de proporciones colosales, con cientos de estantes y, seguramente, miles de libros. Lily exhaló aire, contemplando la vastedad de su problema, cuando sin provocación alguna, las luces de los candelabros se apagaron una tras otra hasta que la oscuridad reinó en la sala. Los latidos del corazón de Lily triplicaron su frecuencia en menos de dos segundos. Su respiración se hizo más superficial y agitada.

No se veía absolutamente nada.

—Rayos. Solo esto me faltaba. ¡La guinda de la torta!

Lily no esperaba por una respuesta a su monólogo, pero la voz que escuchó poco después de los reclamos de la pelirroja le hizo comprender que estar a oscuras en una biblioteca del tamaño de una manzana urbana era el menor de sus problemas.

—¡Evans! ¿Qué rayos haces en este lugar?

—Potter —dijo Lily entre dientes. Ese sujeto de cabello revuelto y lentes era un espécimen molesto y ostentoso a la luz del día. Cuando cobró conciencia que ella estaba atrapada junto con un megalómano de marca mayor en una sala a oscuras, Lily quiso nada más que la tierra se la tragara entera.

—Oye, sé más respetuosa y llámame por mi nombre —dijo James en el tono que usaría un prefecto para regañar a un alumno particularmente travieso—. Pensé que tenías modales, Evans.

—Ah, piérdete Potter.

—Bueno, al menos no necesito luz para saber que estoy hablando con Lily Evans —dijo James, sin importarle en lo más mínimo la falta de iluminación—. Por cierto, no has respondido mi pregunta. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Lily no respondió por un buen trozo de tiempo. ¿Qué mierda hacía James Potter en la Sala Multipropósito? ¿Y por qué se apagaron las luces? En ese instante, Lily deseaba estar en cualquier otra parte de la Tierra, aunque fuese el cráter de un volcán activo, menos a oscuras en una biblioteca con un tipo tan pedante y engreído como él.

—Vete al diablo Potter —respondió Lily al fin. Mala respuesta, como lo comprobaría a continuación.

—Vaya, vaya. Parece que Lily Evans no es la dama que yo creía que era —se burló James con socarronería—. Creo que la oscuridad no te hace bien.

—¡Por supuesto que no me hace bien, Potter! ¿Crees que me gusta estar aquí, en estas condiciones? ¿Crees que disfruto nuestras pláticas, si es que se pueden llamar así?

—Ay, eso dolió Evans.

—¡Deja de llamarme por mi apellido, Potter!

—Tú no estás dando un buen ejemplo —dijo James, palpando a su alrededor, buscando los estantes para orientarse. Llevaba un bulto bajo su brazo izquierdo—. ¿Sabes lo que yo pienso? Pienso que te mueres por llamarme James, pero estás esperando a que yo te llame Lily.

Lily no podía creerlo. ¿Cómo era posible que existiese semejante energúmeno? Un hombre como James Potter era un manojo de problemas, y más cuando se juntaba con sus amigos. Lily podía jurar que en ese preciso instante, aquel sujeto se estaba revolviendo el cabello. James Potter siempre se desordenaba el cabello en presencia de Lily, fuese la circunstancia que fuese. Y odiaba cada vez que hacía eso.

—Ya tendrías que haber aprendido, Potter, que no tienes ningún futuro conmigo.

—¿Alguna razón en particular para que hayas escogido precisamente esas palabras?

—Sí. ¡Come mierda, Potter!

—¿Quieres que coma mierda, Evans? Pues cena conmigo.

—Ah, por favor Potter. Ni el calamar gigante cenaría contigo.

James, a juzgar por las risas que profería a la negrura, parecía estar pasándola en grande.

—¿Ahora te especialistas en la psicología de los cefalópodos?

—No, Potter. Eso se llama sentido común.

—Hablar contigo duele, Evans. ¿Lo sabías?

—Pues no hables conmigo y asunto arreglado.

—Duele, pero es divertido. Me gusta cuando pierdes los estribos conmigo, claro que ahora no puedo ver nada.

Lily escogió ignorar a su compañero en la oscuridad. Se hizo un tenso e incómodo silencio que pareció alargarse por horas y horas. Lily escuchaba unos pasos que reverberaban en la sala a oscuras y supo que James estaba tratando de salir de la biblioteca. Lily por poco olvidó el propósito que la trajo a ese lugar y, pese a que James no era la mejor compañía del mundo y que su aura arrogante podía sentirse a millas a la redonda, necesitaba ayuda para encontrar su elusivo libro.

—Oye, Potter, ¿por casualidad has visto por aquí un libro? Se llama "Secretos Perdidos de Elaboración de Pociones".

Nada. James parecía haber cobrado conciencia de la situación. Una maldita falsa alarma.

—Parece que lo vi en uno de los estantes. Sí, recuerdo donde está. Pero…

Lily esperaba algo como eso. Lo esperaba desde que optó por preguntarle a James acerca de su escurridizo volumen.

—Pero qué.

—Si encuentro tu libro, quiero que, por una vez, me llames por mi nombre.

Lily la pensó poco. La propuesta de James no era tan terrible después de todo. Suspiró, bajando los hombros en señal de resignación.

—Está bien.

—No ahora sí. La verdad es que yo tampoco sé por qué se apagaron las luces.

—Yo creí que lo hiciste tú. A propósito.

—¡Lily! ¿Me crees capaz de semejante maldad?

—Si se trata de ti, Potter, ¿quién sabe?

—Eres hiriente Evans.

—Y tú eres demasiado jactancioso para mi gusto Potter.

Hubo otro periodo de silencio, más largo que el anterior. Lily no podía ver a James, pero estaba segura que él mataba el tiempo revolviendo su cabello o creyéndose la muerte jugando con su tonta Snitch dorada. Mientras pensaba en las locuras del chico que tenía por compañía, se dio cuenta que estaba siendo estúpida. Por estar jugando al perro y al gato con James, se le olvidó por completo que disponía de su varita.

—_¡Lumos!_

Algo andaba mal.

—_¡Lumos!_

Lily intentó encender la punta de su varita unas diez veces más antes de tirar la toalla. No entendía qué clase de fenómeno le impedía realizar un encantamiento tan simple. James, mientras tanto, oyó los infructuosos intentos de Lily por arrojar una luz sobre la sala.

—No podrás. Ya lo intenté como mil veces y nada ocurrió.

—¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

—Nunca preguntaste. Además, con esa educación… sería un poco difícil que tengas una respuesta decente.

La chica apenas podía dar crédito a lo que oyó. Aun en las situaciones más estresantes y difíciles, James Potter hallaba la forma de comportarse como un auténtico cretino y avivar los fuegos de la discusión. Parecía ser que ambos estaban destinados a discutir por todo, un eterno juego del gato y del perro que a Lily le empelotaba y que James parecía disfrutar. Otro largo silencio se interpuso entre los dos. James se apoyó contra uno de los estantes y dio con el trasero sobre el piso. Lily todavía seguía de pie, pero sus piernas ya estaban comenzando a protestar. A tientas, la pelirroja buscó uno de los estantes e hizo lo mismo que James. Estar en esa sala era como atravesar un túnel antiguo de tren a pie.

—Estás muy callado, Potter.

James alzó la cabeza. Parecía ser que su interlocutora estaba justo frente a ella, tal vez en un estante contrario.

—¿Y qué quieres que diga, Evans? ¿Quieres que te pregunte cuál es tu color favorito o cuál es tu cantante favorita?

—Esto no es una cita a ciegas, Potter.

—Tampoco es una cárcel, Evans —repuso James, tratando por primera vez en su vida de comportarse como un chico responsable y atento, cosa que le costaba horrores hacer—. Si vas a aplicarme la ley del hielo, prefiero que lo hagas en público.

—¿Te molesta que no te hable cuando estamos solos?

James se mordió el labio. Lily Evans era una chica muy aguda.

—Para serte franco, me molesta mucho. Sobre todo cuando no tengo a otra persona con quien dialogar.

—Vaya. —Lily alzó una ceja de forma instintiva, porque sabía que tal gesto pasaría desapercibido en esas circunstancias—. El pretencioso Potter mostrando un punto débil. Debería felicitarte.

—¡Oye! No soy un perrito que necesite tu aprobación para que me regales un hueso.

—Bueno —Lily se encogió de hombros, de nuevo por instinto—, te comportas como uno cada vez que te revuelves el cabello, juegas con esa estúpida Snitch o hacer levitar al pobre Severus por los aires. No sé a quién impresionas con tus "hazañas" Potter, pero a mí no me hacen gracia tus alardes.

—Hablar contigo es como un buen masaje —dijo James, sacando su Snitch de uno de los bolsillos de su túnica, lo pensó mejor y volvió a guardarla—. Es agradable pero a la vez duele.

—No te haré un masaje Potter.

—Dios Evans. ¿Todo te lo tomas tan en serio? ¿No hay siquiera un pequeño momento en el que te das el lujo de tirar las reglas por la borda y divertirte?

—Las reglas no son para tirarlas por la borda, Potter. Y lo que haces a diario yo no lo llamaría diversión, a menos que para ti sea divertido pasar más tiempo en castigo que en la sala de clases.

—Admito que muchas veces pago el precio por mis atrevimientos, pero nadie me va a quitar los buenos momentos. Ni tú, ni Quejicus, ni nadie.

—¡Vaya! Estoy asombrada. James Potter se hace responsable de algo, aunque sea de sus locuras. Debería regalarte una galletita.

—Adoro tus cumplidos Evans. Son tan deliciosamente corrosivos.

Lily no pudo evitar el estallido de risa que la abrumó en cuando James terminó de hablar. Sin embargo, la pelirroja sintió un susto de muerte cuando algo —o alguien— tomó su mano y jaló con fuerza para que ella se pusiera de pie. Lily estaba asustada. ¿Había una tercera persona en la sala? Pero el susto no acabó allí. Otra mano la tomó por la cintura y la condujo así como en un vals. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Lily tembló y sudor helado corrió por su frente.

—Relájate Evans —dijo James, manteniendo una distancia prudente con Lily. Mientras tanto, ella pensaba en mil tonterías a propósito del repentino deseo de Potter por danzar un vals sin música ni luces—. No voy a besarte, si es eso lo que estás pensando.

—Más te vale, Potter, mira que con el susto que me diste casi me provocaste un paro cardíaco. Con eso me basta, para que más encima me beses.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Sólo baile.

Y así estuvieron Lily y James, dando círculos en la oscuridad, imaginando la música dentro de sus mentes para no perder el ritmo y soportar los pisotones de uno a la otra.

—Oye —dijo Lily después de unos diez minutos de movimiento ininterrumpido—, ¿cuál es tu color favorito?

—¡Eso no es justo! —reclamó James con una nota de falsa indignación en su voz—. ¡Dijiste que no querías tener una cita a ciegas conmigo y ahora me estás preguntando por mi color favorito! ¿Sabes qué? No te lo diré hasta que me digas cuál es el tuyo.

Esto era increíble, pensaba Lily. ¿Por qué rayos todo tenía que ser una discusión con James Potter? Ya estaba cansada de sus eternas batallas verbales, cansada de tener que soportar el sarcasmo, la ironía y las burlas de ese engreído malnacido. Sin embargo, Lily sabía que James estaba interesado en ella, aunque su forma de mostrar dicho interés era bastante… digamos… particular.

—Lila.

—¿Qué pasa con el lila?

—Ese es mi color favorito, pesado —repuso Lily sin evitar sonreír—. Bueno, dime, ¿cuál es el tuyo?

—¿Estás segura que quieres oírlo?

—¿Por favor, antes que me salgan canas en el cabello?

James hizo una pausa teatral antes de responder. Sabía que la respuesta iba a sorprender a la imperturbable Lily Evans.

—Verde. Verde esmeralda.

Se hizo otra vez el silencio. Lily pensaba que el presuntuoso James Potter prefería los colores fuertes, que hicieran diferencia o que destacaran por sobre otros, como el rojo, el amarillo o el azul. Luego, la pelirroja hizo la conexión. _¿Verde esmeralda? ¡No puede ser una coincidencia!_

—¿Estás seguro?

—Es mí color favorito, no el tuyo —rezongó James, sintiéndose falsamente herido—. Me gusta el verde esmeralda y, si te estás preguntando si tiene que ver con el color de tus ojos… sí, sí tiene que ver.

Lily no halló la voz por un buen rato y, justo cuando iba a abrir la boca para responder, las luces regresaron a la sala. A ambos llegaron a dolerles los ojos a causa de la repentina abundancia de luminosidad. Por gracia del vals ciego que bailaron mientras las luces hacían acto de ausencia, ambos habían terminado en la parte posterior de la Sala Multipropósito y, justo frente a los ojos verdes de Lily, estaba el libro que buscaba, junto a dos volúmenes muy similares.

—Espera un momento. —Lily miró de arriba abajo y de derecha a izquierda, sintiéndose estúpida. Todos los condenados libros tenían el mismo título y ella, en su torpeza, nunca se dio cuenta. _¿Una biblioteca completa, llena con miles de copias del mismo libro que yo quería?_ Ahora venía a entender cuál era el propósito de Potter en la sala. Tenía la misma bendita tarea que ella y, como ella, tampoco quería malgastar tiempo precioso obteniendo autorización de un profesor para peinar la Sección Prohibida.

Cuando Lily y James salieron de la Sala Multipropósito ya era muy tarde y se habían perdido un par de clases. Sin embargo, se les hizo muy corto el tiempo desde el extraño apagón hasta que las luces volvieron, pese a que realmente pasaron muchas horas. Alguien dijo una vez que cuando la pasabas bien, el tiempo se contraía y cuando la pasabas mal, el tiempo se dilataba.

—¿Sabes qué James? Fue extraño, pero la pasé bien.

—Yo igual, aunque pudiste haber sido una dama y no ponerte a discutir conmigo.

—¡Tú empezaste!

—No, tú empezaste.

—¡No, tú…! Tienes razón, yo empecé.

James le dedicó una media sonrisa.

—Bueno, debo irme. Tengo que colgar a Quejicus por el tobillo una vez más.

Lily le dio un leve golpe en el hombro a James.

—Ni se te pase por la cabeza James.

—¿Estás bromeando? Es lo que mejor que hay, después de escabullirse hacia la Casa de los Gritos de noche.

—¡James!

—¿Qué?

A Lily se le ocurrió una repentina idea.

—James

El aludido se giró para observar a Lily. Ostentaba una sonrisa pícara en su rostro y sus ojos verdes brillaban como estrellas.

—Te prometo que tendré una cita contigo si, por una vez, dejas en paz a Severus.

James no pudo evitarlo. Sonrió también.

—No puedo prometerte nada… pero haré el intento.

* * *

Éste es mi primer fic acerca de una pareja. No soy muy aficionado a las parejas, pero creo que éste es un buen comienzo. ¿Qué les pareció?


End file.
